Johnny the Homicidal Maniac: The Movie: The Film
by Kablamooie
Summary: What's Johnny's life like after the comic series ends? I really have no idea. What's the plot to this story? See my answer to the previous question. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this, even though the chapters will be quite short. Now, I must go devour a dog.
1. A Familiar Scene

The teenage girl slowly opened her eyes. She was in a small, filthy room. Empty Spaghettios cans were scattered the floor, and, to her horror, the walls were stained with blood.

"I see you're awake." The girl turned her head to the doorway and saw the person who had spoke. He was tall, skinny, had greasy black hair, and an intelligent look in his eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the girl asked, after discovering that attempting to escape was useless, due to a strait jacket and chains that were wrapped around her feet.

"I want for you to learn some manners," he said.

"Manners?" she asked. "What are you talking ab-"

"YOU KNOW VERY DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted. "Yesterday, I decided to visit that piss-poor cafe' I always hear people talking about. I was trying to enjoy my coffee, which was, by the way, quite difficult, when I heard some snickering. I turned around, and I saw you and your friends pointing at me. Laughing at me."

He got down on his knees so that his face was only a few inches away from hers. "Don't you know it's rude to point?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said upon seeing the knife he had pulled out of his pocket.

He laughed. "Why? Because you're staring death in the face? You're not truly sorry, and I know. You see, if you were a GOOD person, you wouldn't have apologized. Do you know why?"

The girl shook her head.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE IRRITATED ME SO FUCKING MUCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he shouted as he ripped open the strait jacket with he knife, stabbed her stomach, and slowly slid the knife down, making a large incision, smiling as he heard her screams.

"AM I FUNNY-LOOKING NOW?!?!?" he screamed as he pulled out her intestines and stabbed her heart, thus ending her life. He leaned against the wall and panted, wiping the blood from his face. "I needed that."

He exited the room and began walking up the stairs. "Time for some S'kettios." Killing made him hungry.


	2. Freedom

Johnny leaned against the wall as he stared at his bowl of Spaghettios, which was currently rotating very slowly in the microwave. " Hurry up, S'kettios," muttered Johnny. "I'm hungry." He ran to the microwave as soon as he heard the microwave ring. He pulled a spoon out of his sink and began shovelling the small pasts rings into his mouth with incredibly speed. He he was finished, he tossed the bowl and spoon into the sink and entered his "study". He hadn't drawn a Happy Noodle Boy comic for quite a while.

However, there was already somebody sitting at his desk. It was...him. Only with a robe and red skin. Upon hearing Johnny enter, he looked up, smiled, and put down the Happy Noodle Comic he had been reading. "Hello, there," said Red-Skinned Johnny.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Johnny.

"I'm you. Or, rather, I'm a PART of you."

"Elaborate."

"Well, y'see, when people die they either go to Heaven or Hell. You know that, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, if a person is murdered, their soul still moves on to the afterlife, but a small amount of their soul is added to the soul of the person who killed them."

"Why?"

Red-Skinned Johnny sighed. "It's a stupid reason, really. Some big-shot in the afterlife believed that having a small amount of a murderer's victim's soul added to his own would give the murderer guilt, and cause him to change his ways."

Johnny laughed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Well, except for those TacoSmell commercials. Their tacos are NOT comfort food, no matter what they say."

"Yes, well, anyway, you've killed quite a lot of people. Some of those people went to Heaven, others went to Hell. All of your victims had a small amount of their sould removed and added to yours. This did most certainly NOT cause you guilt, and you continued to kill. That last girl you murdered gave you a piece of her soul, as did all the others.

"However, you now have, quite frankly, too many pieces. So, the soul pieces of the people who went to Heaven formed a completely different soul. The same thing happened to the people who went to Hell. That's where I came from, of course. Y'see, that's the reason you couldn't get into Heaven or Hell beforehand; because we were still connected to your soul."

"Oooh. ...Wait, so, from now on, every time I kill someone, one of you two will go stronger?"

"Yep."

"Ah. Say, where's the good soul?"

Red-Skinned Johnny smiled. "He's...tied up at the moment. Pardon the pun. Oh, and you can call me VillaiNny."

Johnny smiled. "It has a nice ring to it. Well, VillaiNny, my house is your house. Enjoy your stay."


	3. Evil TacoMunchers

"So...what should we do now?" asked Johnny.

"Hmm..." muttered VillaiNny. "We could do down to TacoSmell and murder all of the staff members! Just imagine; no more of their idiotic commercials!"

Johnny nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea. The quality of their tacos HAS dropped quite a bit...Lemmee get my knife." He walked into the basement, and emerged holding a knife, still covered in the blood of the girl he had murdered minutes ago.

VillaiNny rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Excellent! Now, let's get going! It's almost dawn."

The two nodded and walked out of the house.

---------

They arrived at TacoSmell half an hour later. The pressed their faces up against the glass and nearly gagged when they saw people in there eating that horrible food. "Let's move!" said VillaiNny.

The duo ran inside and pulled out their knives. Without even waiting for responses, they set to work, slitting throats, stabbing hearts, cutting out eyeballs, and severing limbs. They were finished within minutes. They turned around and ran, leaving the inside of the store covered in gore."

"Ah. That felt nice," said Johnny,

"Mm-hmm," said VillaiNny. He was glowing. "Apparently, quite a lot of evil people eat at TacoSmell."


End file.
